Missing in Action
by rubberdream
Summary: With the end of the Scanran war approaching, King Jonathan decides to send in a group of knights to Scanra in order to bring King Rathusak to a peaceful treaty. What is to happen when the entire company disappears? KelDom.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer**: **_None of the characters, names or places you may recognise _**_belong_** _to me. They belong to Tamora Pierce. However, some characters are original and belong to me, as does the plot._**

**Chapter One**

"ARHH!" The cry of battle came from deep inside her throat and rang out across the clearing, over the clang of metal against metal. Her sword whipped up and around to hit upon her opponents.

Kel knew she was at a disadvantage already with using her sword instead of her glaive. Not used to the feel of Griffin being in her hand instead of the usually ever present glaive. She knew, however, that she did have a slight advantage with her extra height.

Her opponent was quick; she could admit to that, most of the time darting around the swinging Griffin, trying to take stabs beneath Kel's defences. These were squire tricks though and Kel easily parried them.

'_I really should practice the sword more often, I'm almost beat'_ Kel thought. She calmly studied her opposition, watching the torso and shoulders for any tell tale signs of what she could expect next.

Seeing the quick thrust to her left side before it actually came, she quickly dodged to the right and started an attack of her own. The soft zing of Griffon cutting through the air towards her opponents left side was all that could be heard, it met no resistance, and only continued to meet air. It seemed her opponent had seen the move coming and had rolled to the right, away from the danger of the sharp edge, coming up just to the side of Kel. Their sword snaking up to kiss the neck of Keladry of Mindelan.

In the absence of the clanging of sword against sword the rough panting of the two could easily be heard.

"Do you yield?"


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** **_None of the characters, names or places you may recognise belong to me. They belong to Tamora Pierce. However some characters are original and belong to me, as does the plot._**

With the sword kissing her neck and the question hanging in the air, Kel quickly thought through her options. Her sword, Griffin, held limply in the hand was not an option.

"Do you yield?" The question was asked again.

Kel acted quickly, ducking beneath the sword positioned at her neck. She knelt on her left knee swinging her right leg out and around to knock her opponent's feet from the ground. Both landed on their backs with an _oomph._

"Now…" Kel relied. "Now I yield."

There was a dull roar in her head that refused to be shaken clear, it was then that she realised it to be the cheers of the crowd.

A face appeared in both of their visions with clear amusement written upon his face. With his curly black hair, deep mischievous brown eyes and cheeky smile, Kel recognised him as her former knight-master, Lord Raoul of Goldenlake and Malories Peak. "Now that's what I call entertainment!" He exclaimed. "Although you are getting a bit slow in old age," he pointed out to Kel's opponent. "You should have seen that one coming from a league away! Besides, you were giving your moves away with your torso, you're better than that Alanna."

"Oh, be quiet Raoul, I realise my mistake without you needing to rub it in!" With a slight groan escaping her lips she sat up and looked over at Kel. "Well fought Keladry, nice trick there, something you learned from your Yamani friends?"

"No, my Lady," Kel replied. "I was taught that lovely trick by Eda Bell, the Shang Wildcat."

"Keladry, please, it's just Alanna. Don't you 'my Lady' me," laughed the Lioness.

"Well, in that case it's just Kel for me; only my mother calls me by my full name and only then when I'm in trouble."

"Kel it is then," Alanna chuckled. "You're quite quick, you picked my movements up very well, but you're not quite quick enough for this old duck."

Kel almost flushed with the praise she'd just received from her long time idol. "You were just lucky it was with sword and not glaive."

"Or jousting from what I've seen and heard, you would murder me if it came to a tilt. You are still to teach me the glaive; I hope you have not forgotten that promise yet."

"Of course not my Lady, it would be my honour to teach you the glaive."

"Now, now Keladry what have I said about calling me 'Lady'?"

Raoul almost roared with laughter, "Alanna my dear, I have known Kel for years now and since gaining her knighthood I have constantly pressed her to not call me my Lord! Good luck with making her stop for you!" Kel's blush only threatened to break out more but was firmly held in place.

"My Lord, I believe I've said it before but you're a bad man, it's just my ma raised me polite."

This only made both the older knights laugh all the more. "Come Kel, let's go finish this wedding celebration of mine, do not forget the ball tonight, I expect you in a dress, understand?"

"Of course Raoul, no less for you! Unlike another Lady Knight I have heard of, I do not mind wearing dresses when the occasion calls for it." At this comment both the Lioness and the Giant Killer raised their eyebrows. Raoul, for the unexpected use of his name and Alanna for the unexpected joke aimed at her coming from the softly spoken younger knight. She couldn't help but jibe back.

"Keladry, I have heard a certain young sergeant is looking forward to a dance with the younger Lady Knight?" Even though it was said as a question, the Lioness meant it as a statement and this was not lost on Kel.

"My Lady, I have no idea where you would even get such a concept!" Kel exclaimed, thankful for being able to control her blush just this once.

"Come ladies," Raoul cut through their banter, "let's get you cleaned up, you smell like wet dogs and we can't have that!" This comment effectively earned him glares from both but still they followed him from the arena and through the milling people who had come to watch them spar.


End file.
